


all the stars are in your eyes

by TeagueBlack



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pining, Prophetic Dreams, Stars, all of these stars will guide us home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeagueBlack/pseuds/TeagueBlack
Summary: When he looks at Claude, he finds that all the stars are in his eyes.or, Dimitri learns that it's not just clouds that can hide stars.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	all the stars are in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write DimiClaude, very badly, but with the theme of stars. I blame Emerald Moon, because I read the one bit about the constellations and started listening to Ed Sheeran's "All Of The Stars", and now I'm here.

Dimitri has always known the stars. As a child, he was taught to read them like a map, because when darkness falls and brings with it uncertainty, if he just looks up at the sky, the stars will certainly bring him home. 

So it’s no wonder that he loves them. He knows them each by name, knows the constellations like he knows how to use a lance. He knows when they’ll appear each year, where they’ll appear, and he mourns the cloudy nights that steal the stars from his sight. 

Then he meets Claude, and then he realises that it isn’t just clouds that take the stars with them. 

Claude von Riegan is no good, they all say, far too mischievous, always playing pranks and goofing off, not taking anything seriously. Always trying to slip poisons into something, always sneaking around and influencing others to be just as bad as him. 

Except that they’re wrong. All too wrong. Dimitri wonders if they’ll ever pierce the veil of the clouds that obscure Claude, the brightest star he’s ever seen. 

When he looks at Claude, he finds that all the stars are in his eyes. 

He sees his quick-wittedness, his intelligence, his perceptiveness that’s so sharp that it’s terrifying. He plays the part of a fool, but he’s watching  —  always, always watching  — and he sees more than he lets on.  Sometimes Dimitri wonders if he’ll ever be able to peer even deeper, to brush aside the clouds that Claude shrouds himself in. if he could just look into his mind for a moment, then he could map out the stars in his eyes.

It’s no wonder that he finds himself wishing he could map out the shape of Claude’s body beneath his fingers, and that thought startles him. It’s not proper, he thinks, for the heir to the throne to hold such immoral thoughts, not when the whole kingdom rests on his shoulders the moment he graduates. 

Not when he has the Crest of Blaiddyd, and will be expected to pass it on to his heir. 

Just the thought of it makes him sick, and that night he spends far too long staring up at the stars and desperately trying to find his way. But the Goddess must enjoy teasing him, because Claude finds him in the courtyard, alone.

“Evening, Your Princeliness,” he grins, oblivious to Dimitri’s rapidly-beating heart, thudding so loud he’s afraid the other will hear. “What’re ya doin’ out so late?”

“Ah, Claude. I could not sleep, so I went for an evening walk. It is...rather peaceful, to be alone.”

“Sure is, huh.” Claude directs his gaze skyward, and Dimitri cannot help but follow suit. 

There they stand, in silence, in this picture-perfect moment, the stars twinkling softly, and suddenly Dimitri is all-too aware of how close they are. 

Of how Claude steps just a bit closer and lets their shoulders bump together, without so much as a word. 

When their eyes meet, he loses his breath, and it’s like Claude’s taken all the stars with him, because there they are in his eyes. Even in the dark, Dimitri can see them, twinkling at him. 

For the first time, his eyes are not clouded over, not obscured by any falsities. He feels that it is very, very real, the way Claude looks at him like he’s trying to peer even deeper, to look into his mind. 

To map out Dimitri in his entirety. 

“Claude,” he chokes out.

“Dimitri.” 

Neither of them say anything for a long while, not until Dimitri finally breaks eye contact and coughs, apologising, bidding Claude goodnight as he turns on his heel and tries his best not to rush off. 

“Dimitri!” Claude’s voice stops the prince right in his tracks.

“Yes, Claude?” 

Claude hesitates for a moment, but chooses to continue.

“Let’s...do this again sometime. The stars are nice.”

Dimitri realises he hasn’t even mentioned anything about them at all, but it seems that Claude already knows all the words he’s left unspoken. 

“We shall.” He bites his lip, turning slightly. “We will.”

That night, Dimitri has an odd dream. He sees a giant beast, fur marred with blood, barrelling through scores of men and tearing them apart. Nothing is more terrifying than this beast who screams in a voice far too human, who makes demands he cannot even hope to comprehend. 

Then the beast quietens, as the brightest star in the sky descends before its very eyes, warming it for the first time in a long time. 

When he wakes, he still remembers the quiet whispers of that star.

“_I_ _ will bring you home. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it all made sense in the end. I hope all of the stars will guide us home.  
[sweatdrops]


End file.
